the_fabulous_land_of_bubblegumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crook/Transcript
Niko is now home Bubblegum: Hey Mom, when does Dad gets home. Riley: He'll be home soon. Darlene: I hope he is in the good mood today. Bubblegum: Yeah, let's not forget what happened last time when he got angry. Darlene: I can't believe he almost hit the principal in the face and given her a black eye. Bubblegum: Thank god that she didn't press charges on him because that will be horrible thing to watch if that happened. Darlene: We'll be crying when the cops put the handcuffs on him, put him in the police car and then drive off outta here. garage door opens and the sound of a car approachs to the driveway Riley: Hm, sounds like your father is home. Both: Yay! walks in and slams the door and notices Bubblegum and Darlene are looking at him Niko: What do you two want. Darlene: Hey Dad, can we have five dollars for lunch tomorrow. Niko: I can't give you any money honey. Bubblegum: Why not. Niko: shouted BECAUSE I WAS JUST GOT SCAMED AND NOW I'M OUT OF MONEY. Both: Can we help you to get your money back. Niko: No way, I'm not letting you risk your own life by going after this guy who scamed me. I'll take the law on my own hands. Riley where's my golf club. Riley: I got rid of it because that golf club is dangerous and you could hurt someone with it. Niko: Oh my god. Why would you do that. Riley: Because that's not the way to solve your problems by hitting people with your golf club. Nico: Well what you want me to do, ignore and get over it this thing that just happend a few minutes ago. down on the couch with his hands on his head and then Riley walks over to him and sit next to him Riley: No, just let Bubblegum and Darlene help you to get your money back so we won't evicted because of your selfishness. Niko: Fine! Girls, do you really want to help me to get my money back. Both: Yes! Niko: Good! Here is this guy's number. Call him that you want to buy something from him or something. Darlene: What is his name Mr. Daddy Niko: His name is Wilt M. Dumbpants. himself Ha ha ha ha ha, what a stupid last name he has. his head Never mind what I just said, just hurry and get it back or I'll put him in a coma. Bubblegum: We won't let you down Dad. Come on Darlene and let's find this crook. Niko: Hurry! scene switches to outside Finding the guy Darlene: How we are gonna find guy. showed Darlene the paper with the number on it Bubblegum: Dad give it to us so we can call him and pretend to buy something, we'll catch him and demand him to give our money back and we'll call the police. Plain and simple. scene moves to a telephone booth The telephone booth with the guy Bubblegum: Okay, let's call him. phone rings and the person picked up Voice: Hello! Darlene: Hi, we would like to speak to Wilt M. Dumbpants. Wilt: Speaking. grabs the phone Bubblegum: Hi, my name is Bubblegum Fireson and this is my sister Darlene, do you know a guy name Niko Fireson. Wilt: Of course I do know him, why do you ask. Darlene: Because he is our father and he give us your number so we can buy something from you. Wilt: Really, how about I'll meet you there at the enterance of the mall. Bubblegum: That sounds good. Wilt: See ya! Both: Bye! In the mall meeting Wilt scene switches to the enterance of the mall Wilt: So you are the two girls that I talk over the phone with. Bubblegum: That's right. So what do you have. Wilt: Well I have some jewelery, makeup, music and some other stuff. Darlene: We'll like to buy some jewelery. Wilt: Awesome! That will be $10.00. Both: Deal! looks up and points at it to Bubblegum Darlene: whispers Bubblegum look. looks up Bubblegum: whispers it's Dad's money. Wilt: Well, here you go girls. Darlene: Excuse us sir, but someone is taking your car. Wilt: What, where? Grabbing Dad's money and jewelery turns his head and Bubblegum and Darlene grabs the money and jewelery Wilt: Hey I don't see... around and saw the money and jewelery are gone Hey, what to happend to the... Bubblegum and Darlene running away with the money and jewelery and goes after them Hey, get back here with that. Both: No! Wilt: I can't believe this is happening to me. What I'm gonna... just remember something Hold on there a second, I put the GPS on the items there, so I could follow it where it's heading to. the radar stopped and find out where Bubblegum and Darlene went Gotcha! scene changes back to the house At Home Both: Hey Dad, guess what we have. Niko: What! Both: This! takes out the money from her back and shows it to Niko Niko: Oh my god! You did it, I'm proud of you girls. Darlene: Thank you! Bubblegum: Told you we could do it Dad. Niko: Well, I was wrong about that, and I guess you could do it on your own. they could hug, they hear the sound of the door burst open Wilt: You girls, for air how dare you tricked me like that. Both: You started it first! Niko: Yeah! How dare you just scam me like that. You are lucky that I didn't find you. If I did, I would have beat you into a pulp. And hold on a minute, how do you know where I live. Wilt: I hired someone to follow your daughters here, and oh really, you are going to beat me into a pulp. Oh boys! men in the uniform walks in Niko: Uh, who are they, your goons. laughing Wilt: laugh No, these are my boys. They are the police officers. Niko: Oh my god officers, you got to arrested this guy. He just scammed me out of money. are talking the officers at the same time, but got interrupted Officer 2: QUIET! Wilt: Anyway, they are not here to arrest me and my name is not Wilt M. Dumbpants. Bubblegum and Darlene looked at each other and back Wilt All: Well, who are you. Seong: My name is Officer Seong Cipriani the badge and you three are under arrest. Niko: Arrest us, for what. Seong: For buying a stolen jewelerys. All: yelled What! Officer 1: Come on you three, you are coming with us. Officer 2: You know what to do. Put your hands behind your back. NOW! officers takes out the handcuffs, then grab their hands and pull towards them and put their hands behind their back and then put the cuffs on them and escorts them outside All: Aw come on. scene ends with Bubblegum, Darlene, and Niko in handcuffs, with three officers dragging them towards to the cop car Riley: What! Stops Riley: I stole your money! Niko: Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttt!!!!!!! Riley Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes